


Day In, Day Out

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way to make Arching glamorous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In, Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> From another prompt by Missy for a drabble describing a typical day at the compound. No real spoilers for anything.

Typical days around the Cocoon were never peaceful.

The Henchmen either got injured or broke something, 21 would go rambling on about something no one but him cared about, and the Moppets usually ended up biting or stabbing someone. That was usually annoying as hell because no one wanted to take the dead body down to the lake of acid and Dr. Girlfriend would continue to make excuses for the annoying little bastards. The Monarch kept swearing that he was going to push Tim Tom and Kevin in there one day and not say a word, but he figured that Dr. Girlfriend would find out and withhold sex for the next ever and he didn't want that.

Of course, this wasn't counting arching on Dr. Venture or any possible killing sprees conducted by Brock Sampson. If that happened, all bets were off on how the day was going to go.

Still, at the end of the day, it was worth it to crawl into bed and get cozy with Dr. Girlfriend. She made the insanity worth it.

Most days.


End file.
